Díselo ya
by Houshi-chan
Summary: Es un oneshot. Kenshin se decide a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kaoru y de hecho lo hace. Porfa dejen reviews y espero que lo disfruten...


Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece… que lo disfruten. Por cierto por si alguien quiere leerlo con la música la canción es Díselo ya de Luis Fonsi.

* * *

_ Vístete ya, no puedes tardar_

_ Ella te esperara_

_ Te pones nervioso, no es fácil confesar _

_ Que la amas de verdad _

Kenshin se hallaba en su habitación… todavía recordaba las palabras de su amigo Sanosuke el día anterior "_tienes que decirle que la amas antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"_ pensaba pasar el día meditando sobre cómo se lo diría, pero eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

_ No dudes más_

_ Y guíala en la oscuridad_

_ Muéstrale quien…_

_ Te hace soñar_

Llevaba rato mirándola disimuladamente mientras entrenaba a Yahiko, tal y como hacía diariamente, así era su amor, solo un conjunto de fugaces miradas y de suspiros anhelantes. Ya se había cansado de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… jamás podría cambiar su pasado pero sí que podía hacer algo por su futuro.

_ Dile que ella es tu amor_

_ La única estrella a tu alrededor_

_ Bésala y dile que iluminará_

_ Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_

Ya pronto oscurecería acabándose así el plazo que se había impuesto para pensárselo, el tiempo que no se pasaba extasiado mirándola y al ser descubierto recibiendo encantadoras sonrisas de ella, se lo había pasado pensando exactamente lo que le diría pero nada se le ocurría… mejor que fuera espontáneo

_ Díselo ya… _

_ La veo allí, sonriendo angelical_

_ Y me hace suspirar_

_ Un paso más, no puedo esperar_

Ya todos en el dojo menos ella se habían ido a dormir, ella como siempre se había quedado en el porche observando las estrellas y él, como siempre, se había quedado oculto entre las sombras observándola a ella. La verdad es que Kaoru era una mujer hermosa… la más hermosa. Pero no sólo era su exterior lo que lo tenía cautivado sino también su dulzura e inocencia.

_ Mi corazón hoy va a estallar_

_ No temas ya_

_ No dudes al comenzar_

_ Que de ti se enamorará_

Ya estaba decidido y no pensaba echarse atrás, no pasaría otra noche en vela pensando en que ese día podía haberla besado y sentido que por fin rompían todas las barreras que los separaban. Él sabía que no sería rechazado… un amor así tenía que ser recíproco sino la vida no valía la pena. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y se limitó a observar el cielo igual que ella.

_ Dile que ella es tu amor_

_ La única estrella a tu alrededor_

_ Bésala y dile que iluminará_

_ Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_

Cuando ella posó sus azules ojos en los suyos, no hizo más que recordarle el hechizo que habían causado en él, desde el primer día que la había visto. Siempre recordándole esa ternura y comprensión que ella le demostraba todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Empezó a hablar aunque las palabras se le trababan en la garganta. No sabía como decírselo así que decidió empezar comentando trivialidades, para romper el hielo.

_ De luna llena, el cielo está pintado_

_ Y mi amor te alumbrará_

_ La noche está perfecta_

_ Para los dos_

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba de forma especial, su silueta estaba delineada por la luz de la luna y sus ojos color mar brillaban como dos perlas en los océanos. La suave pero dulce sonrisa que ella le dirigió lo dejó sin palabras y el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante.

_ Dile que ella es tu amor_

_ La única estrella a tu alrededor_

_ Bésala y dile que iluminará_

_ Todo el camino hasta la eternidad _

_ Díselo ya…_

Él solamente dejó que sus labios dijeran lo que su corazón sentía. Te amo… fue todo lo que salió de su boca, dos palabras tan simples pero que ocultaban algo tan difícil e intenso. Todo el día pensando en qué decir y resultaba que la respuesta era tan obvia. Ella lloraba pero por su sonrisa supuso que era de felicidad. Yo también te amo… le dijo ella y él la abrazó como si nunca jamás la hubiera abrazado y luego se dieron el beso más profundo, tierno y esperado, que jamás se había dado.

* * *

Bueno este es un oneshot que se me ocurrió hace tiempo y que hoy, como me sentía inspirada, decidí escribir. Espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido empalagoso (es que a mi lo empalagoso me encanta)

Les agradecería muchos los **reviews** solo para ver que tal quedó jiji

Un beso a todos…

Houshi-chan


End file.
